


You Were Supposed to Be Mine

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jealousy, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Ruby 2.0, Sometime around season four, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral stimulation, hints of Sam/Ruby, hints of past Meg/Ruby, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is summoned by a very jealous Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Supposed to Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge  
> Inspired by Buring House by Cam

 

Ruby hadn’t expected to be summoned, especially considering the most likely culprit had been lying in bed next to her. But what she really hadn’t expected was to find Meg standing in front of her in the middle of a rundown warehouse, a smug little smile plastered across her face.

“Hey there, not-anymore-blondie,” she sang, stepping around the altar she’s set up on the top of a wooden crate.

Ruby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “What do you want, _Meg_?”

Meg shrugged. “Just wanted to talk.”

Ruby scoffed, the harsh sound echoing off the crumbling walls. “Really? You wanted to talk?”

“What? I can’t talk to my bestie anymore?”

“We’re not besties, Meg. Now if you don’t have anything important to say I need to get back to Sam,” Ruby said. She turned her back, not because she was planning on walking out, just out of spite.

“Oh, I see how it is. Gotta get back to your boy toy.” Ruby could hear the sneer in her voice.

“Shove it. I need to keep him focused. We’ve got an apocalypse to prepare for, in case you forgot. I’m just doing my job making sure Sam’s ready for it.”

“Oh that’s not all you’re doing,” Meg spat. “Gotta say, I never thought you’d be the one to sleep your way to the top.”

Ruby spun around on her heels, marching towards Meg and jabbing her finger inches away from her nose. “Fuck you, okay? You think if it was you instead of me that you’d say no to him?”

“Please, I was inside that poor deluded boy way before you ever got your mitts on him. I doubt I’m missing anything.”

“That’s the future king you’re talking about.”

Meg rolled her eyes and held out her hands in mock defense. “ _Sorry_ , I didn’t realize I was talking to the royal kiss ass.”

“What the hell? What’s gotten into you?” Ruby threw her hands in the air. “You drag my ass here, claiming you want to talk and then you start bitching all over the place? If you don’t want to be a part of the plan you don’t have to, but don’t sit here and start complaining about it. The way I remember right it was your idea for me to get involved in this whole thing. It was you and Lilith who wanted me to keep Sam on the straight and narrow, and now somehow you have a problem with me doing my fucking job?”

“That was before!” Meg snapped.

“Before what?”

“Before you started sleeping with him!” Meg stepped forward, crowding into Ruby’s space.

“Like you wouldn’t’ve done the same thing,” Ruby snarled. She moved closer until the two of them chest to chest.

“No. Not in a million years.”

Ruby laughed, her posture relaxing for just a second before turning away. Meg wasn’t having any of it. She grabbed Ruby’s chin and wrenched her face back towards her, so they were nose to nose.

“I wouldn’t. Because it was supposed to be the two of us. Just the two of us,” Meg said. A dangerous glint shimmered in her eyes.

“I did what I had to do,” Ruby said.

“But you’re mine.”

“Oh, really? Prove it.”

Ruby barely had to say the words before Meg’s lips were on hers, all pressing insistently. Ruby opened her mouth to gasp and Meg thrust her tongue inside. She licked at Ruby’s tongue, and the roof of her mouth before dragging it back out and nipping at Ruby’s upper lip. Her hands came up, cupping and squeezing Ruby’s breasts. Ruby let her hands fall to Meg’s hips, dragging their bodies closer.

Meg stepped backward for just a second, their lips never breaking contact as she shoved Ruby’s bra up and over her breasts, then let her hands slid under the fabric of her shirt and pinched her nipples. Ruby gasped and squirmed under Meg’s touch. She groaned as Meg dropped down, diving under her shirt and taking one of her breasts into her mouth, sucking roughly. Ruby had no choice but to utter a soft moan and thread her fingers through Meg’s long hair as she sucked at nipped at her breasts, paying careful attention to the nipples while her hand kneaded at her inner thigh.

Meg pulled off with a soft pop and rose back up, unfastening Ruby’s jeans and shoving them down her legs.

“You’re mine. You’re supposed to be mine,” she said, biting Ruby’s ear and snaking her hand down Ruby’s panties.

She groaned and clutched at the leather jacket around Meg’s shoulders as she ran her finger tips across her entrance.

“This is mine,” she said, slipping a single finger inside and swirling it around. Ruby shuddered when she hit a spot inside her inner walls, and she dropped her head to Meg’s shoulder. Meg stroked the spot once, then twice before pulling her finger out and circling around Ruby’s clit. She began to bite and suck at Ruby’s neck, leaving red, angry blotches in her wake. She continued to rub around Ruby’s clit, providing just barely enough stimulation.

Ruby tried to reciprocate, reaching out to unbutton Meg’s jeans, but Meg slapped her hand away. She ghosted over the center of Ruby’s clit with the tip of her finger, causing Ruby to sigh and quiver.

“Remember this? Remember all those things I used to do to you? How I’d fuck you with my tongue? And you’d scream?” Meg punctuated her questions with a quick, barely there drag against Ruby’s clit. It was a maddening, teasing pleasure, and Ruby was certain her knees would give you if she was forced to stand for much longer.

Meg dipped two fingers back inside Ruby. She slipped them in and out, rubbing small circles against her entrance just before she plunged back in.

“But you’re boy toy can’t make you come half as good as I used to,” Meg whispered against Ruby’s ear as she pulled back out again, driving straight back to her clit. This time, it was hard and fast, and the slick sound of wet flesh against wet flesh filled the air. Ruby’s moans echoed through the building as she threw her head back. With her free hand, Meg squeezed Ruby’s breast, and Ruby found herself rocking her hips to the quick rhythm she set.

The familiar warmth of an impending orgasm flooded through her crotch and her thighs began to tremble. She moaned louder, and her breath came in rapid pants. She and increasingly loud and colorful string of gibberish curses as Meg slowed down the sped up at random. It was on one of Meg’s harder, faster strokes that Ruby came, her body tensing as she could do nothing but cling to Meg’s shoulders and writhe through her orgasm.  

Meg finally relented after Ruby stopped making noise, stepping back and licking and sucking her fingers while Ruby pulled her pants back up.

Meg smiled, but Ruby was still too dazed to say anything. Sam was good, but it had been a long time since she’d had an orgasm that intense.

“I…I should probably get back to Sam,” she finally said.

Meg’s sultry smile vanished and she scowled. “Really?”

“It’s my job, Meg. I gotta.”

“But…”

“Look, this was great, really. I had fun, but this isn’t going to work. Not anymore. If Sam suspects anything the whole thing is blown. I can’t afford to risk the mission,” Ruby said, pulling her bra back over her breasts and adjusting the cups.

“Right, yeah, I get it,” Meg said. The anger she held earlier was gone. Instead, she was almost quiet.

“But hey, maybe once this is all over we could…”

“Don’t even bother. I’m sorry I even tried.” And with that, Meg vanished, leaving only a vague scent of sulfur in her wake.

Ruby stayed in the empty building for a moment, wondering if that small nagging in her chest, a feeling she hadn’t felt in centuries, was actually regret. She only stopped to blow out the candles on the altar before she left. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/)


End file.
